Holidays with the Varia
by crazyXzombieXgirl
Summary: just some short OCxVaria stories ch.1 OCxSqualo: most of the time you thought the Varia was just a bunch of lazy useless insane greedy noisy jerk*sses with questionable sexual preferences, but your opinion of them quickly changed when Halloween came along


Somehow, I managed to start two other completely different stories while trying to write this one… not quite sure how I did that… You'll get to see the other ones eventually, if I manage to finish them…

You know those gummi shark candies? Ya… being a fangirl and all, they made me think of Squalo.

I like those gummi sharks…

They're yummeh P:

The costumes are as follows: Xanxus is a pimp (kudos goes to my friend Alicia for that hilarious mental image X3), Bel is of course …himself (scary, right?), Lussuria is a fairy, Levi is a were…dog, Mammon is a frog _duke_ (since Bel is the only one allowed to be a prince XD), Squalo is a vampire, and the reader is a black cat. Done just because it was a funny mental picture -S-class assassins going trick-or-treating and all- since it doesn't really affect the story… unless you count the extended ending, then it's somewhat important…

*slaps self for bad pun*

And as much as I love Fran, this is before he shows up… mostly cause I'm too lazy to write him in after this was finished… I'll make it up to him later, I swear

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, or those delicious gummi sharks… if I did they would be shaped like Squalo…

LOLZ right when I finished this, Squalo's character song came on XD

* * *

Halloween.

By far the best holiday ever created.

In your books anyway. Who didn't like free candy after all?

Now, most of the time, you thought the Varia was just a bunch of lazy, useless, insane, greedy, noisy jerk*sses with questionable sexual preferences… but your opinion of them quickly changed when Halloween came along.

Somehow, you had managed to get everyone, including Xanxus, to dress up AND go trick-or-treating with you. Mostly through blackmail (you got Mammon to come along by telling him he could just sell the candy he got afterwards) and threats directed towards certain rather important male body parts, but who's asking.

Most of the people were so terrified, they just dropped the candy and ran. A few of the weaker hearted ones fainted right when they opened the door. One poor guy practically wet himself when Bel decided he didn't like whatever the guy gave him and pulled out his knives saying he would 'make the peasant pay for disrespecting the prince'. Of course you were the one who had to drag him away suffering severe bodily harm in the process, but it was a fun night regardless. And you got a sh*tload of candy, so you weren't complaining...

Later on, you and Bel were sitting in the middle of the floor sorting out your candy and trading the ones you didn't like, when you spotted something rather interesting in your, as of yet, unsorted section. You picked up the bag and starting snickering, "hey Squalooo! Lookit what I got!"

"Hm? What is it?"

You held a bag labeled 'Gummi Sharks' up so he could see it, "I didn't know you were a candy!"

If looks could kill, you would've been shark bait right about then… Lucky for you, you'd already grown an immunity to killer eyebeams.

"VOOOOOOI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Everyone else looked over at what you were holding up.

"Ushishishi, sharky never told us he had his own candy."

"Aw! Look how cute they are, Squ!"

"Boss might like those…"

"Hmph… trash."

"Muu… those could be worth a lot…"

You opened the bag, smiling happily, "no way, guys, these are mine!"

Squalo was absolutely fuming, "VO…VOOOOOI! YOUR ALL F*CKING DEAD!"

You popped one of the blue and white gummies in your mouth and chewed.

"Neh, Squalo,"

"WAT?"

You smiled up at him, "you're pretty tasty!"

His face turned a pretty amusing shade of red, accompanied by an expression of complete and utter shock. You could almost hear the sound of his jaw hitting the ground…

"Ushishishi, you actually got the stupid shark to shut up for once, peasant," Bel said while reaching towards your pile of candy.

"I was only telling the truth! These things are f*cking delicious," you replied, stuffing another one into your mouth, "and back off my candy, princess, you've got your own!"

Lussuria frowned, "Language, _-chan! Just because Squ talks like that doesn't mean you have to too. And don't eat all of that candy tonight or you'll be sick tomorrow!"

"Okaaaay…"

-EXTENDED ENDING-

"Why don't you try one for yourself, Squalo?" you said, offering him the bag, "oh wait…"

"VOOI! WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"If you ate one of these, wouldn't it be considered, like… cannibalism?"

"…"

"Neh, what's the matter Squalo? …Cat got your tongue?"


End file.
